


The Fly Away Remedy

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash. JohnxRononxFord. John Sheppard is captured by the Wraith. Ronon Dex does the foolishly heroic thing and gets himself caught as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. InTheDarkOfTheNight

**Author's Note:**

> Full Summary: John Sheppard is captured by the Wraith; Ronon Dex does the foolishly heroic thing and gets himself caught as well. Surprise, surprise, the Wraith, in effort to find out why this is, inject John with something truly diabolical– something they say, only Ronon can save him from. Then, shockingly, they are let loose on a planet with no signs of 'Gate or technology. Whatever it is the Wraith injected into John rears its ugly head – and John in effort to 'protect' his friend, runs for it. Ronon wakes up with Aiden Ford's knife to his neck; the good news – he has a ship, bad news…seems Ford has a little too much Wraith in him and needs a mate. Ronon/John/Ford

Dr. Weir settled back in her chair as her team cautiously entered her office. Lt. Col. John Sheppard, the military leader for Atlantis glanced around the room with some care, obviously worried this was about their behavior leading to the death of Ancients.

In truth, he had nothing to fear – the cold truth of the matter was that those on Earth that knew of this project had not truly wanted to lose ground here – and had decided to ignore their behavior in favor of being back in Pegasus Galaxy. The fact that he had the most active Ancient-genes had only helped.

Teyla walked in next – when McKay did not follow her in – as was his usual habit; the others looked among each other puzzled then to Weir for and explanation. Weir had already explained to Dr. McKay the fact he wasn't going on this particular mission.

Dr. Weir let herself smile at her team – and John, reassuringly. She did not miss Ronon's eyes glace to John then back to her – something like jealously sparked in the depths of his dark eyes.

Elizabeth ignored the not so subtle hint of possessiveness in favor of telling her team what mission she was sending them on next. It was rare they had such meetings – usually they went out to "see where the 'Gate took them" as one report had complained, or explore, as she preferred.

"The mission I'm sending on, must be carried out carefully, I do not know why – but the Wraith seem to have taken a keen interest in this planet. You are to go there, and see to the recon – if you run into trouble, I trust you to take the appropriate measures." This meant – in not so many words, that if things went sour she expected them to get back to Atlantis ASAP.

"Where is Rodney?" Teyla, a slight frown on her face, asked Elizabeth.

"He is working on another project, so, will you do it?" Weir asked, phasing it as a question, John glanced around at his team and finally nodded, if a bit excited by the prospect.

"Of course..." Teyla answered, having decided a verbal answer was needed as well.

"Then I expect you to be ready in half an hour." Elizabeth told them, they left – and Elizabeth wondered if this was as necessary as Caldwell seemed to think it was, for she had a dire feeling about this.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- _Before Arrival to HEX6_ -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

On a world far away from Earth, in the Pegasus Galaxy, a circular ring- much like an old phone dials on Earth shifted many times, and a sudden torrent of light and sound arched out of the ring and promptly resettled into a calm surface – save that the ring was vertical it could be said the substance acted as if it was water.

The Wraith Dart had surveyed this area numerous times – there were no survivors (they had just culled the last of the humans who had resided here). So it could be said that this was a planet was uninhabited.

There was no reason for the activation of the Stargate – this world's allies had long ago disbanded, so the activation was a mystery. One the Wraith Dart pilot intended to solve.

It watched as an Atlantis team of three, led by one Lt. Col. John Sheppard- enemy of the Wraith, came through the Stargate. The pilot reported the sighting and location, and studied the group of three. Usually, they traveled in a group of four, none the less the pilot knew them on sight.

They were three very different people – from very different backgrounds, although they all wore the same basic uniform of sorts- the uniform of Atlantis's teams when they left Atlantis.

This entrance, they pilot knew, was watched by a dart for two reasons - to ensure that no humans escaped, and to warn if 'help', however misguided, came for the humans.

This was clearly 'help', although far too late to do anything but interfere, having filed the information the dart followed procedure and raced back to the Hive ship hovering in space above the planet, awaiting its return.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- _The Arrival to HEX6_ -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

John, on general principal, did not believe in "bad feelings" – he believed whole-heartedly to gut feelings, however. John's 'gut-feeling' of this place was that it was _creepy_ , and that made John nervous, because, for some reason - this perfectly peacefully innocent planet gave him the creeps; as if he was being _watched_ , although he could see no one.

"What is it?" Teyla, ever the perceptive one, asked him. Sheppard shook his head, and shrugged his feelings off- they had a job to do. Elizabeth wouldn't take kindly to having to write a report that a mission was canceled because of John's "feelings".

"Nothing, just hang close to the 'Gate, got a feeling we won't be sticking around long." John told his one man short team, it struck him then, that the familiar presence of Rodney was gone – because Rodney was not one to take a comment like that one… and not respond to it with sarcasm.

Throughout their missions together, Rodney usually talked for the sake of it, but John hardly paid it much mind anymore; the scientists babble had become routine, and something John was so used to he didn't pay much attention to it. In effort to distract himself he glanced to Ronon, who was being just as cautious as he was, if not even more so.

John appreciated that more then anything, it meant he could afford to relax once in a while on a long mission - though in truth, John never relaxed till he was on Atlantis - and sometimes not even then.

That was just how John was, it made sleep hard - but it was necessary. It was also necessary to put on the fools mask - so they wouldn't see he was always tense - always ready for danger. Although, only Teyla seemed to sense this – and had the nerve to tell him she disapproved.

Yet, John couldn't help this bad habit; it had always been that way for John - even _before_ Atlantis and O'Neill. John tensed suddenly as Teyla shivered – they looked up to see and hear the steady humming of an incoming Wraith Dart.

" _Retreat_!" Sheppard hollered, even as he noted that Ronon and he were the furthest from the 'Gate; Teyla had near the 'Gate as John and Ronon had made a sweep of their surroundings. John only hoped she dialed before the Wraith Dart was too near.

He was also hoping, without much conviction, that Ronon, who was ahead of him – would with Teyla, would only shout a warning, and leave without waiting for him. John pretended to be an optimist, but he knew if he was a betting man, he wouldn't be betting on his getting through the 'Gate in time.

Regardless, even as Sheppard fell back to guard his teams six; he noticed Ronon wasn't leaving his side. John motioned for Ronon to go on ahead, but the man either didn't see, or didn't care, what John wanted.

John thanked God when Teyla yelled, just as he heard the 'Gate open, he turned to glance behind him. Five feet till he was at the 'Gate; Teyla was shooting up at the Wraith Dart – defiant.

"Come on, John!" Teyla yelled, even as she fired off a few rounds at the one Dart became two, as they swept over. "Just go, I'll get there in a few!" John took the time to yell even as Ronon and he advanced toward the 'Gate - Teyla had gone through after a near miss.

Now, it was just Ronon and him. Ronon was closer to the 'Gate though; the darts were back though; they fired, and Sheppard was about to yell for Ronon to go on through the 'Gate – he was only a few inches compared to John's three feet.

Then the dart picked him up.

"John!" Ronon was faced with two choices - one going through the 'Gate _without_ John. Or go after John. He knew John would want him to go through the 'Gate, but, for the moment, it was Ronon's choice.

To Ronon it _wasn't_ a choice- John was needed in Atlantis, and it was Ronon who intended to bring him back.

Ronon who'd secretly vowed to protect the man who gave him a second chance.

With a yell, Ronon dived into the dart's light after John.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Ronon came to, they were in the same cell, opposite sides, but the same cell. He was thankful for that, he _wasn't_ thankful for the Wraith watching him curiously from the other side of the cell door.

" _Why_?" The Wraith questioned him, curious despite itself, but Ronon only glared, then shrugged, playing dumb. The Wraith snarled, probably thinking him dim-witted, and waved a hand at John.

"Why did you go after _him,_ Runner?" Ronon raised an eyebrow at the Wraith's question; it wasn't like _them_ to wonder at the loyalties of humans, so why had they started now? Ronon grunted and decided to answer; it wasn't like there was anything else for him to do.

"He's my friend." The Wraith snorted, and mockingly echoed the word - knowing that was only part of the real reason, it wasn't stupid either, after all.

"Runners don't have _friends_. Those you abandon as soon as you see our 'Darts." The Wraith hissed. Ronon had no answer to that, it was true that in the past he had done exactly that- it wasn't something he was proud of either.

"Perhaps you will be more cooperative once I tell you what we've done to him," the Wraith smirked, and then continued- gloatingly, and Ronon hated him for it, "the Queen has injected your…. _Friend_ …with something…something only _you_ , Runner, will be able to save him from. To let things play out… _naturally_ , we've gone to the trouble of taking the 'Gate from the world you arrived on – there is no technology there, and really, I hadn't thought you _stupid_ enough to take the bait, but don't hold hope for rescue. We intend to stay until we have gathered the data from the experiment. After that…you both might be glad to die." The Wraith purred, and Ronon watched helplessly as he flicked a switch and walls sealed around the cell, separating it, and flinging it from the Hive- down, down to the planet – when it settled upon the ground, and the cell door opened – freeing them onto their prison planet.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When the same Wraith reported to his Queen that her will had been carried out, both were unaware of Aiden Ford hearing, they thought him asleep. Ford had been rescued from the Hive ship that exploded by this Queen, a Queen who took much… _interest_ in the workings of humans.

Especially how they mated, and why he, her 'pet' - had reacted so badly too the breeding season of the Wraith. While the season had long ago left them, it still stirred inside of Aiden.

Aiden Ford decided then to escape the Hive ship, and go to the planet where John, and Ronon, waited- helpless. Aiden would to win his place back in Atlantis by bringing back John and Ronon, with a Wraith Dart, one which he would use to get to the planet- the Wraith thought him quite helpless and had not bothered to hide the location from him.

To ensure success, he would bond with them.


	2. InTheDawnsSoftGoldenLight

Ronon pushed open the cell door the rest of the way; it was noon – which meant they had been in the Hive ship since last night in the earliest.

His stomach ached for want of food; Ronon glanced back at his companion – still asleep in a cold sweat. Ronon knew he couldn't leave John for long – but he had to make sure, with his own eyes that the Stargate was really gone.

There had been times when the Wraith lied – and Runners had foolishly believed them. Ronon left John his knife, for protection and so the other man would know he wasn't alone when he woke up.

It didn't take long for Ronon to realize the Wraith had been truthful – the ground where the 'Gate had been was uprooted, and Ronon shook off his unease, he gathered the firewood they would need that night. It seemed they would go without food until John woke up.

Ronon had been both glad and upset to see John was still asleep when he got back to the …'camp', while John rested he built the fire up, mindful to put some distance between the Hive-cell and the fire. If it was indeed tissue as Rodney thought, it would burn well, and Ronon had no desire to go hunting for another shelter.

He worried over what the Wraith had done to John, and why only he could, supposedly, save his friend. Most of all, he worried over what the Wraith Queen expected to see, and where they watched them from.

Behind him, John moaned, Ronon turned and regarded the still sleeping man. Most of all, he worried at why John hadn't woken up. Ronon had no real knowledge bases of wounds – unless they were open and bleeding, then you dressed them. Ronon didn't know how to fix John if something was 'wrong' in his mind because of what the Wraith had done.

John whimpered, and Ronon reminded himself firmly of how Rodney had always told them not to wake a person dreaming – or having a nightmare. Frankly, Ronon wondered if Rodney had ever been near someone having a nightmare, they thrashed and made helpless trapped noises that Ronon hated.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_John's Dream_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He was alone, he was always alone.

John found himself strapped to a cold metal table. The room was domed, and whispers of voices – of people, none of the words that he could catch made sense, and John fought, what held him to the table – crying out to the voices and whispers for help.

Screaming – someone was screaming; John realized he was the one screaming, the screaming stopped.

A shadow – humanoid, filled the room, John pleaded with it for help.

Too late he realized the shadow was the one he was scared of.

A woman, clothed in black, with silver hair stood over him. No, he thought, seeing the blue hue of her skin, not a woman – a Wraith.

She held up a needle full of bubbly red liquid – and no matter how much he screamed for her not to – to spare him, to let him live – she injected it into his frozen body. Strange thoughts entered his mind, filtering through it randomly – without direction.

A warm body pressed against his, a tongue licked against his ear, making him moan, heat washed over him, filling him with an indefinable need – John arched up reaching for a kiss from…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_End of John's Dream_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

John woke in a cold sweat. Shivering, he curled to his side, then, as a shadow fell over him – looked up to see Ronon staring down at him with a worried look on his face. Ronon knelt down and bushed John's bangs from his sweaty face, his expression shuttered when John's eyes opened fully.

"How do you feel?" Ronon asked, knowing John would not feel well at all, if his fever and flushed face were anything to go by.

"I'll be alright." John answered, biting down on the sarcastic answer that wanted to bite at whatever interrupted his pain. Ronon made a disbelieving grunt; John found his stare somewhat unnerving, reminding him of the feelings in the dreams.

John was a grown man, and he knew what those feelings and phantom sensations were, they were a reminder, of everything he didn't have.

Oh, sure, John was the military leader of one of the most advanced cities of the Ancients ever found, and the girls here were lovely, but John didn't have time for it; had never made time for it.

He'd joked with his mother one time – that love, or lust, would have to be damn persistent to get John Sheppard to admit to it, comment to it, and then, and this was what John found terrifying, _act_ on it.

"John?" Ronon interrupted his thoughts; John thought he sounded rather sharp – as if he had been repeating himself for some time.

"Hmm?" John hummed, looking up at the slightly exasperated and wary Ronon.

"I asked, for the fourth - or third time, if you would like something to eat." John hadn't seen the harm, so he nodded, Ronon handed him some type of broth, he was not going to ask what was in it – nor was he going to comment on the almost too-spicy taste.

It was much better then army rations, they were bland; most times you just hoped it was packaged right. Compared to them, the broth was a _delicacy_ , not that it wasn't good – John just didn't want to think about the possible repercussions of eating native animals and fungi to a digestive system created on a planet some light years away.

John didn't need to ask what had happened – it was obvious that they had been captured by the Wraith, though he was curious to how a Hive-cell had gotten free of the Hive. John looked around the Hive-cell, then to Ronon, raising an eyebrow.

"They let us go; apparently we are to be some form of entertainment to them…" Ronon explained, well, there went John's slim hope that they had escaped and were safe from them. Ronon hesitated, and then continued bluntly.

"They took the 'Gate, and apparently what humans that were here – if they had technology, was cleared out. The Wraith that 'freed' us hinted that they had done something to you – and intended to stay hovering over the planet until…" Ronon didn't continue, knowing John could fill in the blanks for himself, and that he himself hardly had anymore information.

The Wraith had been a big talker – he just hadn't talked about useful things.

"Well, I'm sure it won't take long for Elizabeth and Teyla to mount a rescue party." John assured Ronon, who shrugged – looking somewhat doubtful.

"He said they'd make sure whatever is to happen to you…happens." Ronon said grimly, uncomfortable with the thought that these could be the last days of his friend.

John sighed, finishing off the broth and setting the wooden bowl – something he supposed Ronon must have made, down in order to fully face his friend.

"Look, Ronon, it might be that they are playing tricks with our heads – it might be that something was actually put in me, but it may not be as effective as they think." John said, trying to get Ronon to look at it in a positive light. Or at least a not so doomed one.

"Fact is, we just don't know, and we don't know what else is on this planet. So tomorrow we ought to set some traps to get some more food – and protect ourselves, we should also built a fire ditch around the camp – to clearly show where we are to the local lions, tigers, and bears." John grinned, trying to get Ronon to at least not take the entire blame of the event. Ronon nodded, agreeing with John's plan.

John _knew_ the Wraith must have said something to hint that it was because of Ronon that they had done what they had to John. John knew this wasn't true; the Wraith would likely have acted the same if he had been caught alone.

Ronon knew that – yet he still blamed himself, and that could be dangerous if something actually did happen to John. John got Ronon talking about the day's events while he had slept. The Hive-cell had crashed at around noon- and it had rained near evening, at the moment it was dusk.

Since Ronon had been watching their backs all day – John volunteered to go for the night shift, in truth he didn't feel all that sleepy, Ronon agreed to it – _reluctantly_ , and John suspected he would stay up most of the night silently.

John didn't mind that so much, he just needed to sort out his thoughts.

The facts were that the Wraith had done something to him – something Ronon blamed himself for, that Elizabeth and Teyla were coming for them – but to do so would mean engaging the Wraith, that is, if they got to the planet before whatever was _supposed_ to happen to John, happened.

John found himself looking up at the stars – sometimes he just wished he could join them, other times…other times he was _glad_ he was human.

In the dark of the night John's thoughts were drawn back to the dream – heat pulled at him, drowning him in sensations and thoughts he had never had before in such force. Or, at least, if he had them, they had been when he was a teenager and were half-forgotten at best.

John swallowed, and it seemed to him that the more resisted the pull of lust, the worst it became. Faced with it – John reacted to it like he would to any danger or anomaly, flight – running from this place and hoping whatever this was left him, or fighting it – and risk making it worse.

John ran.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ronon woke suddenly, and found himself with the sharp edge of his knife to his throat. In the dawns soft golden light he could make out the features of the man who held the knife. It was Ford.

Ford was here, straddling him, and John was no where in sight. Ford's one Wraith-black eye gleamed as he leaned down, the knife pressing into Ronon's neck.

"Where is John, Runner?"


	3. AJeweledTreasureIsFoundInEmptyHearts

_-When Teyla had arrived in Atlantis-_

Gasping and staggering back from the shock – landing roughly on the smooth floor of Atlantis. After Teyla leapt through the 'Gate – and at the near miss from the Wraith dart's attack, Atlantis's screeching alarms betraying it's anxiety at her early return.

Teyla, couched on the floor as she was – spun around to see the 'Gate flickering away.

 _Where are they?_ Teyla thought, her eyes searching her surroundings – sure that she had missed their arrival. Surely, after all, she could not have been the only one to make it back – John and Ronon having been so close to the 'Gate when she'd leapt through it.

"Teyla? Where are John and Ronon?" Rodney demanded of her, coming to her side – others of Atlantis' teams setting their weapons on the 'Gate.

"I – I don't know, they were right _behind_ me! Oh, Gods – I left _them,_ Rodney – they were right behind me with that damned Wraith dart! We have to go back – dial it again!" Teyla ordered the baffled technicians – as Rodney shook his head over hers, knowing they couldn't – and wouldn't, do so until they got all of Teyla's story and knew what had happened. They could not afford to go in blind.

"Teyla, it's _alright_ , this is John and Ronon we're talking about, they'll be okay. Are you hurt?" Rodney asked, and Teyla shook her head, dazed from her panic and Rodney's assurances – _maybe Rodney already knew they were safe?_ The thought gave Teyla some hope as Rodney got her up, and led her to Weir's office.

"Teyla! What happened?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the state of the other woman. Normally controlled and serene, Teyla looked panicked at the thought of having left her teammates – who, Weir knew, she thought of as family, behind.

"We got there – everything seemed normal, there weren't any signs of technology, we were only there a few minutes, and then this Wraith dart came out of no where – John ordered a retreat. Elizabeth, we have to go back!" Teyla pleaded, and Elizabeth nodded, a determined look entering her eyes.

"We will Teyla." Elizabeth swore to her. She gestured for Rodney to take Teyla to the infirmary. Once they were gone – she stood, and made her way to the 'Gate room, ordering the free teams to come to her – and then to get connection with the world she had sent John and his team too.

She was unsurprised when they could not establish a connection – the 'Gate had failed unexpectedly. Then, left with little other choice, and frowning only a little, she ordered a connection established with Atlantis, and the Daedalus.

"Ah, Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" Caldwell asked, having seen her. Elizabeth sighed, and Caldwell grew serious.

"You remember, Caldwell, that Command ordered me to send a team to explore the planet that the Wraith seem to be so interested in?" Elizabeth said, and Caldwell nodded, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at someone off screen.

"Let me guess, you need us to go to John's rescue?" Caldwell asked, bemused and yet serious – something, Elizabeth found, only he was capable of pulling off.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered shortly, and Caldwell nodded.

"Send us the location, Weir; we'll do our best to get him back." Caldwell promised.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_"Where is John, Runner?"_

The question echoed in Ronon's mind, and he just lay there – hurt that John had left, and dazed at the fact that _Aiden Ford_ of all people, had snuck up on him. Ford's one Wraith black eye flashed in anger, and Ronon, frozen beneath him, did not answer.

"I will not ask again, Ronon." Ford snarled down at him, the knife pressing harder into his skin.

A part of Ford was very glad to have a warm body frozen beneath him – the Wraith part he assured himself, and quickly disregarded the feelings.

"I don't know." Ronon was being truthful; the answer had enough emotion in it for the two of them to recognize that. Ronon cursed himself, having given Ford an upper hand, and practically shouted his weakness – John.

Ford's nose flared, taking in Ronon's scent – of fear, of _John_ – and of something that should not have been on this planet, yet was connected to John. His breath hissed slowly from between his teeth, and he took it in – examining it with a Wraith's senses.

 _It smells_ , Ford thought with realization - stunned, _like a Queen's mating-season hormones_.

"What have they done to him?" Ford found himself asking aloud of Ronon – not that he expected a mere _Runner_ to know, or understand what the Wraith had done to John.

Ronon tensed beneath him, and Ford smelt Ronon's blood-scent flare – ford's knife at his neck having dug too deep – Ronon's blood pooling against the edge of the blade.

Ford knew Ronon had gotten scraped up in the crash; it hadn't been enough to let Ford know his emotions, for, Ford knew - Ronon didn't know that the Wraith could tell emotions and reactions of their victims with their blood flowing freely from their bodies.

He knew Ronon was worried for John – and felt Ford a mere pesky obstacle. It was something that made Ford furious with him – yet, proud, that John had chosen such a loyal friend. If one who didn't know what Ford was capable of.

"They injected him with something; can you smell what it is?" _Then again_ , Ford thought as he looked upon the blank face of Ronon, _John always had a way with people_.

"A Wraith Queen's mating-season hormones." Ford told him shortly, Ronon tensed, his dark human eyes narrowing on Ford.

"Tempted?" Ronon asked him, threatening and curious all at once. Ford scented the air again, closing his eyes – breathing in John's scent, as just a human Aiden had liked Ford to a comrade – a brother in arms, someone Aden trusted with his life and friendship.

As a partial Wraith, he knew Ford to be much more to him then what his human side had recognized or realized.

Ford leaned down on Ronon, smelling John on him – they'd slept near enough to touch, and Ford shivered – becoming aware of his surroundings again - finding Ronon watching him at the corner of his eyes, and Ronon's neck muscles straining with the effort of not provoking Ford.

"Yes." Ford breathed out the answer upon Ronon's ear, and Ronon teeth flashed – a grin, a mockery of one.

"I'll kill you, Ford, before I let you lay a hand on him." Ronon told him shortly, and Ford laughed – wildly and without a care to what Ronon thought of him.

Ford got up off the Runner – who, despite Ford's Wraith instincts, was becoming something more then a Runner to him.

Ford watched Ronon's teeth clench when Ford licked his blood from the blade – it was a strange connection between Runner and Wraith they shared, for once in their history, Runners had been the Wraiths ally, and then – they had turned on the Wraith. But the ancient connection between the two was still there.

Once in a great while, a Runner's blood would surface among humans, and the Wraith rejoiced in the hunt – and, secretly, the connection.

If a Wraith took a Runners blood, he would know the Runners thoughts and could track him wherever the Runner did run. The connection, Ford had thought, would be weakened by Ford's human blood – he would find, with time, that that was not the case.

Both of them knew the connection they shared as Runner and Wraith, Ford saw to that when Ronon's blood – coppery and hot, went down his throat. Ford did not offer Ronon his hand when Ronon started to get up – and the Runner, he knew, did not want it.

"I'm counting on it, Ronon. C'mon, let's go get ourselves a John Sheppard." Ford told him when Ronon stood – facing him on equal, if slighted, footing.

The Runner nodded, and Ford watched – half bemused, and half annoyed, as Ronon moved out - proving that between the two, the Wraith still did not know everything about tracking.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_In the dark of the night John's thoughts were drawn back to the dream – heat pulled at him, drowning him in sensations and thoughts he had never had before in such force. Or, at least, if he had them, they had been when he was a teenager and were half-forgotten at best._

_John swallowed, and it seemed to him that the more resisted the pull of lust, the worst it became. Faced with it – John reacted to it like he would to any danger or anomaly, flight – running from this place and hoping whatever this was left him, or fighting it – and risk making it worse._

_John ran._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When he stopped running – and he mind caught up to him, he found himself baffled at his own actions. He would have turned back – would have gone to the Hive-cell and, a shiver of need – lust, went through him, he shook at its intensity.

John's hands came up, and he looked down at them – almost surprised to see that under the light of the moon, they weren't milky-blue. _What's **wrong** with me?_ John thought, settling himself against a tree.

Trying to think, but finding himself jumping at shadows – the need to defend him self and prove himself worthy of _something_ (John couldn't put a name to it – but he half didn't want to). John closed his eyes – and found himself, again, drifting off to sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

He was running again, his feet pounding into the soft earth. His heart was beating franticly against his chest – like a caged bird, desperate to get away – or to find – _something_.

Finally, he could not run anymore, and let himself be found. Shadows emerged, silver haired and black eyed. They were surrounding him, their scents showing their health – their desire, their right to breed.

It was then they seemed to realize that he was not alone with them – seeing the others, the males – proud, blue and violet skinned, sweaty after the run, attacked each other. They had no weapons but for teeth and claws, and it seemed not to matter to them if they gorged out eyes, clawed off half a face or made blood as thick as honey spill from maybe-fatal wounds.

His blood pounded harder, watching them fight over him, nude under the moonlight, he gasped – moaning with the heat and lust pouring over him, need making him arch his back, and the fighting, the fighters sensing his lust, peeked to a blood bath.

He watched as they tore themselves apart for the right to mate – to reproduce.

When the victor emerged – and there always was one, for very rarely did one allow another to mate at the same time as the other, he knew they would take him, and fill him with them, to be honored by breeding him, for this moment – this night, of lust and carnage was theirs.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

John gasped awake, panting for breath, blood and lust rushing through him. He knew – or hoped, the person in his dream hadn't been him. Perhaps, it had been an imagined Wraith Queen and some of her horde of men.

 _Then how did I get those feelings_? John questioned that hope, and it vanished, replaced by fear. John knew that Ronon was on this planet. If Ronon found him, John didn't know if he could control this rather mixed alien-and-human want.

Twisted in his stomach were the hopes that he would be found – and yet, afraid to be. John found himself unable to choose which he wanted more.


	4. ThreeLovesAreFoundBondedForAllToSee

"Ah, Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" Caldwell asked in a pleasant if somewhat surprised tone, at having seen her. Elizabeth sighed, her fingers tugging at a hair that was clearly annoying her, she looked tired – but the wary set of her jaw told Caldwell that this was not a pleasantry – he sat up straighter, growing serious.

"You'll remember, Caldwell that Command ordered me to send a team to explore the planet that the Wraith seemed to be so interested in?" Elizabeth finally spoke, her eyes flicking off screen to where he knew Atlantis' monitors and controllers to be; Caldwell remembered it well enough – just he said nothing and merely nodded, glancing out of the corner of his eye at his crew who were off screen.

"Let me guess, you need us to go to John's rescue?" Caldwell asked her, trying to make light of it with his bemused tone – but he was still dreading her reply– her lips twitched at something, but she spoke, the answer seeming to be dragged reluctantly from her lips.

"Yes. John and Ronon are still on the planet – we can not reach them." She answered shortly, not unusually defensive - Caldwell only nodded, accepting the lack of information and having no wish to irate her, tried to smile – though it did not reach to his eyes.

"Send us the location, Weir; we'll do our best to get him back." Caldwell promised her solemnly – relief and gratitude flashed in her eyes and she signaled someone off screen to do as he had requested. The screen flicked off as soon as his communications officer signaled that they had gotten the coordinates.

Upon the Daedalus, Caldwell stiffly leaned back into his chair – feeling the hum of the ship as it changed direction – silently he hoped he was letting his crew go about their business, he knew that, technically, he wasn't needed to tell them how to work the ship.

If pressed, he would admit he knew less of the workings of it – but he knew the minds of his crew. He knew when to push them for better results – and when to accept that there wasn't much he could do but to order a retreat. He knew that this would be a small denture – but it was one that had a possibility, of running into the Wraith – which was no small thing.

Caldwell glanced around his crew – they were frayed around the edges and wary from their voyage – but they would, nonetheless, do their duty without complaint.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Beside him, Ford inhaled deeply – taking in John's scent – for Ronon knew that John was nearby, _he_ was the one doing the tracking after all. Ford walked lightly, and if Ronon hadn't known, he would have said the man had a naturally light step – but such a way of walking, he had learned from John – was trained.

Ronon with his own knowledge of his home planets military had always been impressed with the way John handled his men. Though they had at first thought Ronon a savage, they _had_ learned differently – but that first impression was that John expected more from him, which had always made Ronon _want_ to meet John's expectations.

Now he felt as if he was torn in two – a part of him wanted to find John – help him. The other part of him wanted Ford away from John, wanted to protect the man that had led him to safety and a second chance at life.

As Ford sensed Ronon's unease he paused mid-step, merely staring at him.

"You are certain you aren't lost, Runner?" Ford asked him his hand trailing toward his blade – Ronon's eyes narrowed, fists clenching in the dark. It was night, and the chill made them both edgy – there was no wind though, and that was likely what made Ford so anxious to find John before the scent-trail settled.

"Yes," Ronon snarled, having made up his mind – John had ran off with very little to protect him from this weather – he had to find him – Ronon would deal with Ford after that, "are you done questioning me, _Ford_?" Ronon stressed, Ford shrugged – and it was such a human gesture that Ronon wondered for a moment how much humanity he had left in him.

"Are you finished debating on running off without me?" Ford asked in turn, lips quirking at Ronon's surprised expression.

"I can practically hear you thinking – not, mind you – that _that_ is very hard for anyone." Ford teased, and Ronon turned his gaze – Ford, quite frankly, gave him the creeps. It _felt_ as if he was walking with a Wraith – but talking to Ford was somewhat like talking to Ford or one of Ford's men.

"Come on – were wasting time." Ronon muttered instead of commenting, moving on ahead of Ford.

"They're watching us, you know that right?" Ford murmured almost too softly to hear – Ronon kept moving for all that his shoulders had tensed.

"Yes." It was a whisper – but there was no mistaking that Ronon had heard and responded.

"Do we have a plan for when they do more then watch?" Ford asked softly, keeping his eyes from moving too much away from their surroundings as he spoke.

"John will think of something." Ronon assured keeping his eyes on the signs that John had made in his rush to get away.

"Are you an idiot? Does running off like this seem like something someone would do if they were capable of thinking?" Ford hissed, his Wraith eye glinting in the darkness of the night surrounding them.

"He'll come back to himself eventually." Ronon answered evenly – Ford snorted in seeming disgust. For all that John trusted both of them in different ways – they could not see the same appeal in each other.

"Yeah – after the hormones have either been satisfied – or worn off." Ford grumbled finding it easier to argue with Ronon if he did not look directly at the other man. Otherwise it was a challenge to wrestle down the need to dominate the other man.

"How long will it take for them to ware off?" Ronon asked in a whisper, Ford sighed softly – every step he took he could smell John more and more – to say it was distracting would be an understatement.

"Weeks – possibly months – it'd be easier just to satisfy them –" Ford would have likely said more, but Ronon had shoved him against a near by tree – when Ford reached for his blade – he found it in Ronon's hand – pressed to his neck.

"You will not touch him." Ronon growled out slowly, his eyes narrowed in his fury.

"Oh – but you can? _That_ is fair." Ford hissed, quite sure that Ronon would not kill him. Ford knew that Ronon knew that John – at least in part – trusted him; for all that Ford had done in the past to cheat that trust.

"What are you implying?" Ronon snarled as the blade's edge nicked the side of Ford's jaw.

"You, Runner – are just as affected by him as I am – do not even try to lie to me – I can _smell_ your arousal." Ford bit out the words, before Ronon could do furtherer harm to him. Ronon stood then - frozen, his weight still against Ford – he looked surprised, but Ford merely smirked, knowing what he had said had gotten to Ronon.

"…I would not do that to him…" Ronon's eyes did not meet Ford's for all that he said it so firmly, it sounded as if he could fool himself into believing his own lie; if not for his senses, Ford would have believed the other man.

" _Right_ – and what if he _asked_ you to do _that_ to him, Runner? What then?" Ford asked, the urge to challenge the other man welling up within him.

"He…he would not." Ronon sounded surer of himself now, for all that his eyes weren't.

"He would, Runner – he'll _beg_ , the hormones would not have affected him if he had not – on some level, wanted them not to." As he spoke Ford sounded bitter, remembering the Wraith Queen telling him the very same thing when he had been affected by their mating season.

Ronon looked shaken at Ford's words – and if he could have, Ford would have breathed a sigh of relief – the Runner was _finally_ beginning to understand what they were walking into.

"I purpose a deal," Ford murmured softly, and Ronon glanced to him – apprehensive, "we both have him…" Ford's blade sank deeper into his neck – and at Ronon's dark glare, he wisely silenced himself.

"I would never share him with _you_ – I'll die before that." Ronon hissed, delighting in the blood that pooled on the blade.

"Then you'll _die_ – I'm trying to make sure you _live_ , idiot – a Wraith Queen will only mate with the strongest male, and for all intents and purposes – with those hormones in him, John is the equivalent of one. If we approach at the same time - the trigger will make us want to kill each other – if one of us approaches first – we live, _damn it_." Ford hissed out the last when the blade cut into his neck.

"I do not need hormones to make me want to kill you, Ford." Ronon murmured darkly – Ford made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

"Fine – Ronon, _you_ approach him first – I've got no death wish – but I'll tell you this now, I _will_ have him after you – death fight or no." Ford snarled, Ronon in his surprise jerked away from the other man – Ford did not approach, merely watching as Ronon backed away from him – then turned to run in the same direction scent told Ford that John was in.

Ford sighed – with the Runner gone he felt as if he could catch his breath again, his fingers reached up to touch his face – despite his fears, he knew it would not scar. Ford settled onto the forest floor, eyes closed as he took in what his sense of smell told him – and his empathy-link with Ronon echoed back of the encounter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Ronon approached where he knew John to be, he found he was still slightly shaken by what Ford had told him, but he was quickly reassured when he glimpsed John apparently asleep against the trunk of a tree.

"John?" Ronon murmured his voice softly coaxing in hopes that John would awaken. He did not stir – Ronon knelt beside him, his hand clasping John's shoulder – his skin was feverish, and Ronon had a bad feeling briefly - before John's eyes snapped open.

"Ronon…?" John spoke, his voice thick and oddly weak. Ronon nodded, and John was reassured – managing to smile slightly up at the other man. Ronon was overcome with the strange urge to kiss John – to hold him, if only to assure him that everything would be alright.

"I don't feel too hot," John admitted softly, almost too softly to hear – Ronon leaned in closer, his ear tilted so it was in front of John's lips, "actually I feel too hot." There was something in John's voice that made Ronon wary – but before he could move away to ask a question – John's tongue had darted out, licking at the shell of his ear.

"What are you doing, John?" Ronon asked shakily, unable to catch his breath – as he was suddenly dizzy with the pleasure he had felt.

"I…I need you, Ronon…" John murmured into the ear he had just licked. "Please?" John pleaded, shifting closer to Ronon's warmth.

Stunned, Ronon had frozen as John moved to tug on Ronon's ear with his teeth. Ronon tried to shake off his arousal – but before he could move away, John's hands were on his shoulders – pulling him closer, and gravity took over, Ronon found him self straddling John.

John groaned lowly in his throat, arching his hips up to press against Ronon's groin. Ronon's breath caught in his throat, the teasing darkening his eyes with want - when John's fingers reached steadily to undo Ronon's pants, he could not help but groan his approval of what John had asked.

John's eyes were dark – catching in the light of the stars above them. Before John could do anything else to surprise him, Ronon turned to his side holding the slimmer man to him all the while – he gently worked at tugging John's pants off.

John was not idle while Ronon did this – his mouth sucked at Ronon's collar bone – encouraging, and John's hands touched at his hair and back – slipping Ronon's shirt off for easier access. Ronon finished with his self appointed task - settled John onto their clothes, kissing him – touching him, for he could not seem to get enough skin-to-skin contact.

John's legs parted holding Ronon against him – they rubbed against each other – John's groin rubbing against Ronon's navel – Ronon finding the in warmth of John's rear near intoxicating. Ronon, out of habit, nearly dismissed the passing memory of having at some point the past hearing two men discussing just what he was about to do to John. They had said something about preparation – about lube – or oil, and stretching.

Ronon had none of that – but John did not seem to care, and even if John did not feel the pain of it – Ronon knew he would later. Ronon knew then that he would have to be careful – but with John's legs wrapped around him, he was hard pressed to keep that in mind.

"John," Ronon knew his voice was strained, but it pulled at John's attention non-the-less, "we – _ah_ , we have to slow down." Ronon murmured, his hot breath panting against John's ear. John shivered, eyes glazed – he licked his lips, struggling to think past the haze of his demanding pleasure.

"Why?" John asked moaning – arching and still aching with need.

"I can hurt you if we don't." Ronon pleaded with John to understand – Ronon felt very grateful when John nodded, something in Ronon's tone or words having gotten through. John panted trying to calm himself – but he knew that option lost when Ronon gasped to feel the nearly scalding heat of his lovers entrance, slowly he eased inside – with small, almost tender - thrusts to ease John's entrance with his pre-cum.

John mewled with Ronon mostly within him, taking things into his own control as he arched – forcing Ronon deeper – and Ronon groaned when he realized he was wholly within his lover. He closed his eyes, giving into the carnal need to take and claim John.

In an almost primal dance they moved against each other – taking and giving, aware of nothing but each other and the building pleasure they felt – there was heat, and the feeling of somehow being caught between shadows and sunlight. Then in a rush of blood, they came back to themselves – and Ronon realized Ford was standing above them, and Ronon could not move – puzzled into almost panic, he looked to Ford for an explanation.

"Sorry I didn't warn you, Ronon – pleasure from the hormone paralyzes Runners." Ford smirked slightly, his lips parting as his tongue darted out to lick his lips – eyes glazed in pleasure John watched Ford's movements.

"It'll ware off about the time you wake up…" Ford spoke, his eyes seeming hypnotized by John.

"I told you I'd have him…" Ford murmured, pulling a dazed John away from Ronon. Ronon struggled with the darkness, but it was a useless battle, for he fell to it - the ache of despair in him only following.


	5. TisTheFlyAwayRemedy

"Sorry I didn't warn you, Ronon – pleasure from the hormone paralyzes Runners." Ford smirked slightly, his lips parting as his tongue darted out to lick his lips – eyes glazed in pleasure John watched Ford's movements.

"It'll ware off about the time you wake up…" Ford spoke, his eyes seeming hypnotized by John.

"I told you I'd have him…" Ford murmured, pulling a dazed John away from Ronon. Ronon struggled with the darkness, but it was a useless battle, for he fell to it - the ache of despair in him only following.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

John was aware of soft touches, whispered words dipped in honey – too sweet, but addicting –the warmth of another's body as they pulled him close – kissed him. A slick tongue dominating in it's insistence at being the center of his attention.

Despite the heat – the lust – he was aware of what he had done with Ronon– aware that it was Ford who held him now. For all that he knew all this, he couldn't resist – he clung to Ford, panting.

Fingers dug into his sides, and John was sure they would leave slight bruises; he was rather pleased with that thought. A low growl echoed through the woods surrounding them, for a moment Ford looked surprised – and then as John demandingly kissed him, focusing him solely on the other male, Ford remembered that among the Wraith – the Queens may fall to their mating season, but they determined their partners, and who would be claiming whom.

Ford felt his gut clench at the thought that John was aware enough to know who he was – he hadn't wanted to take the other man unwillingly – but the scent he gave off led him into desperation. As if to prove even the smallest lapse of attention might lead astray, John had him pinned to the tree now, licking along his neck and ear.

Ford felt his knees grow weak; he felt limp weak with pleasure held between

John and the tree he only had a moment to be grateful for the support.

Then John was thrusting his naked groin against Ford's the friction and heat so intense it seemed to burn them – swallow them down only to leave them panting – needing more. John's eager fingers pulled at his pants, and Ford moved to help only to hear a growl and see Wraith-black eyes flash a warning.

Ford was left to clench his hands into fists, biting his lip to hold back soft whimpers and encouraging moans, wriggling invitingly as he was finally freed. John only seemed to take his time – teasing, nipping, licking, and scraping teeth against tinder bits of flesh as his pants were lowered to his thighs.

Ford's head tilted back and he couldn't help but groan as John opened his mouth upon him, hands playing with his balls – it was torture, pure, sweet, blissfully hot, but aggravatingly sexy torture. Ford didn't even give a damn to know his thoughts weren't making sense anymore – they didn't need to– all he needed to do was feel and know this was right, and he wanted more.

A growl was snarled past teeth pressed against his groin and Ford only shuddered.

"John…John what are you going to do?" Ford found himself asking –begging – weakly.

"Mine." John answered, his voice deep – the eyes that met Ford's were not sane – they were dark with lust, heat and something that told Ford that John knew on every level, Ford was just as John claimed – his.

A shudder passed his spine and he moaned as John kissed him again, nude body pressed against his clothed one. Not even that seemed to put pause to John's all consuming presence – Ford felt him as if he wasn't wearing clothes –and wondered for a blazing moment what it would feel like to lay skin-against-skin with the other man.

"C-claim?" John's voice asked shakily, licking at his neck with a hot swipe of a tongue that Ford could not ignore. Heat at the thought of being taken – as Ronon had taken John – pressed down on him, burning him, left him panting and wanting what John had offered.

"Y-yes, please, John…" Ford stifled a moan as John pulled away enough to turn Ford against the trunk of the tree, hands holding his hips in a grip that he knew would not falter.

All at once the heat he had felt dimmed as pain pressed, but Ford only grunted as John pushed into him – taking him dry burnt like hell, hurt almost too much to hold on until he felt the pull of pleasure take him like an ocean tide again. Like the ocean it was inevitable he find pleasure in this act – it was something he would treasure – and Ford had always desired John in some way since meeting him.

Pushed into and out of until he was groaning – panting, his eyes clenched shut – head tilted back as John's hot breath teased his neck and teeth nipped at him, Ford finally shook – coming, his body taken so intently by his orgasm that he gasped, his weight fully held by the embrace of the tree, only to whine as he felt John pulse within him, hot semen spilling over his thighs and buttocks as John held him, reassured him.

With gentle persistence, John led him to Ronon and laid him down, curled together – it reminded Ford of a litter of kittens, carefully choosing who they trusted, then trusting them wholeheartedly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Let me guess, you need us to go to John's rescue?"

" _Yes. John and Ronon are still on the planet – we can not reach them."_

"Send us the location, Weir; we'll do our best to get him back."

_Upon the Daedalus, Caldwell stiffly leaned back into his chair – feeling the hum of the ship as it changed direction – silently he hoped he was letting his crew go about their business, he knew that, technically, he wasn't needed to tell them how to work the ship._

_If pressed, he would admit he knew less of the workings of it – but he knew the minds of his crew. He knew when to push them for better results – and when to accept that there wasn't much he could do but to order a retreat. He knew that this would be a small denture – but it was one that had a possibility, of running into the Wraith – which was no small thing._

_Caldwell glanced around his crew – they were frayed around the edges and wary from their voyage – but they would, nonetheless, do their duty without complaint._

"Sir, we are approaching the location." The young woman at the controls stated, Caldwell looked to her, frowning for a moment at her silence.

"Any sign of the Wraith?" Caldwell demanded, she flinched, and bit her lip. He remembered only then that she didn't like confrontation – she wasn't purposefully holding back information, merely trying to word what she saw. Caldwell didn't know why she had gone into the military.

"Yes, sir, one Hive ship hovering over the planet – I believe it sees us. Yet…yet it's made no hostile movement, fascinating…." He remembered then, she was a scientist (one of their best) – she had studied insects on Earth, whose behavior mimicked the Wraith, oddly enough. She had taken the "month-long crash" into the Stargate program and found to be a descent hand at controlling a ship in hyper-drive and had a good eye for detail.

"Do a scan; make sure John and Ronon are down on that planet." He ordered the rest on the command deck.

"They are sir, and one other life sign." One of his other men who had taken the young woman under his wing stated, his tone suggesting perhaps trickery – they knew there was a chance the Wraith had captured them, and if they had gotten away – why was there now another with them?

"Wraith?" He questioned, the young woman shook her head.

"No, sir – human, although there are traces of Wraith DNA, it may be prolonged exposure to feeding." She stated softly, frowning down at the screen. _So_ , Caldwell thought his eyes on the earth-like planet ahead, _who have you rescued this time, John?_

"Get them off that planet." Caldwell ordered, not wanting to have come so far only to turn back now.

"We can't sir, not without getting closer." One of his subordinates pointed out.

"We know the Wraith are extremely territorial – humans may not be considered a threat to the Hive, but they _will_ react - and there is no way of knowing, if we provoke them, if they'll even let us leave with John and the other two." The woman insisted, biting her lip in worry.

"We have to try." He commanded sternly, and watched as they obeyed, tensed as if ready for physical confrontation, they approached the world, trying to give the Hive ship as much room as they could. Admittedly, Caldwell knew it was quite ridiculous to think of what they were doing as "sneaking" – but that's what it felt like – never mind the fact that both ships dominated the presence not taken up by the planet.

"We are receiving a transmission." The communications officer stated, sounding confused – it was too be expected, the Wraith rarely warned when they were going to attack. There was nothing else out there though – and there was no way that John could possibly attempt communication on the planet.

"Let's see it." Caldwell stated softly, watching the blank screen form into the features of a Queen Wraith.

"You are trespassing. I assume you know this? Yes, of course you do though your attempts at being…discrete…about it are...amusing. I will give you leave to retrieve your Leader and his Consorts. I- _we_ \- recognize John Sheppard out of Mali'ja by the Thori'an Hive of the Wraith. Give my…son, my regards – tell him that if he wishes the Thori'an will give alliance with the Tau'ri against other Hives." With that cryptic message, the screen blackened, and before they could respond the Hive ship was gone. Caldwell muttered something unpleasant under his breath then gave the order to retrieve John, placing him in the Medical Wards with the other two life signs.

When Caldwell arrived to the Ward, he found John – Ronon, as expected, but Ford was a surprise. Of the three, he was the one unconscious, likely by drugs – the three were dressed, though Ford in a manner closer to the Wraith, and John and Ronon clearly wore clothes newly issued.

"I've gotten a very strange message from your…mother-Queen, John." Caldwell stated and when John and Ronon looked confused he played the message – and the blush John sported almost drew Caldwell's attention away from the fact that John's eyes were black as the Wraith Queen he had just spoken to.

"It was likely not their intention to acknowledge John, it started, likely – as an experiment. They injected him with Wrath-Queen hormones," Ronon stated, glancing down at Ford with a blank expression, "then let us free reign on the planet – likely to see what would happen, I think they expected death, John… surprised them…"

"What exactly happened down there?" Caldwell asked, for all that, he had seen the health report and suspected – he wanted the truth.

"It's personal." John stated, flashing sharper then human teeth.

"You understand Elizabeth will likely ask the same questions?" Caldwell asked, surely the other man knew that.

"Yes, I also know that she likely can have some of the scientists set to work…fixing this." John stated tensely, ford groaned slightly, chuckling when he saw they were not fooled – they knew he'd been awake, but hadn't told Caldwell. The older man began to feel a little more uneasy – there was something more about the three men in front of him – something that hadn't been there before.

"Doubt it John, they couldn't do much for me." Ford's tone was too matter of fact to hide bitterness.

"How are you doing Ford?" Caldwell asked in a wary way, he seemed calm enough, but he had to wonder what Elizabeth was going to do with the Wraith-enhanced man.

"Other then hearing Wraith whimpering in my head – alien instincts aside, I'm the best I've been in a while, though that might change." Ford answered in a way that was a little dry and more then a little sarcastic. It was enough to get Caldwell out of the Ward.

"What are we going to do?" John asked, he hadn't noticed that touch had become important to him – Ronon placed a hand on his shoulder, and twined his fingers in Ford's hair, seeking reassurance.

"If it comes to it, we can run – it's what I'm good at." Ronon answered a bit unsurely.

"I'd be a bit more worried about what momma-Queen is going to do to them if she shows up for a visit and finds we've run off. If there is one thing I know about _them_ it's that in some way all the Queens are related – mother, daughter, sisters – cousins, something – if momma- Mali'ja by the Thori'an Hive of the Wraith finds out her baby-John is out of the "nest territory" – that being Atlantis – she'll call for help and Atlantis will be in for hell. If there is one thing that the Wraith share that crosses all territories its family-ties, I think they think of John as a newly-born Wraith Queen, for all that he's, well, male." Ford stated, grinning in amusement at the other two who had paled and looked a bit ill.

"You have a way with words." John accused softly, twisting Ford's hair – the other man gasped, remembering the heat and pleasure that crossed over the pain.

"It's all in the fly away remedy." Ford groaned in delight, his eyes heated as John leaned over him for a kiss. Ronon's lips twitched in amusement – he wondered how – or if, Atlantis would take in the three of them. If they didn't, well, as Ford had said, they'd just have to deal unless they wanted to deal with "Mother" Mali'ja and the Wraith Hive Queens.

* * *

"The End"


End file.
